


What About Us (Marco x Reader)

by KaoticFR33K



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoticFR33K/pseuds/KaoticFR33K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The government has set up testing facilities to search for any humans who possess powers. Anyone who has powers will be thrown in jail and experimented on. There are some who have escaped and this is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day I / 6:00am

 

 

>   
> _Day I / 6:00am / Base Camp / Sixteen Survivors_
> 
> _It's been a few days since all this started. I decided to keep a journal only to help occupy and distract myself. The others say that I'm insane for keeping one, but I say it will help in the future. There are fifteen of us... well actually sixteen counting my sisters unborn child._
> 
> _If you are wondering, yes we have all escaped from the testing facilities the government has built to weed out 'the different' as they call us. None of us are 'normal' per say. We are all unique and different from the rest of the world. Once the government began to believe that humans can possess powers, the testing began._
> 
> _Oh, by the way my name is Marco._

  
  
  
Marco stopped writing as he sat there on the rooftop of an abandoned warehouse, gazing into the distance. Thousands of trees surrounded the area for miles.  
  
He watched as the sun began to breakthrough the horizon.  
  
"Hey, what you doing?" Adrian asked as she walked through the doorway that lead to the roof. Peering out of his peripheral vision Marco found his twin sister wrapping herself in a blanket.  
  
"You shouldn't be out in the cold air!" He told her with a stern voice. She just ignored his comment, sat down beside him and snatched the small sketch book out of his hands.  
  
"You didn't answer my question." She said while reading.  
  
"Adrian you know how I..." "I know! Marco... I know." She yelled cutting him off and handed the book back.  
  
Marco glanced at Adrian, "I don't want anything to happen to my sister."  
  
There was silence between them until...  
  
  
  
"OPEN THE SHIELDS!! OPEN THE SHIELDS!!"  
  
  
The makeshift metal door ascended, leaving the lobby and its occupants vulnerable.  
  
  
 **~~~ Marco's POV ~~~**  
  
  
Reacting to the sounds of screams and the shields screeching open, Adrian and I ran over to the edge of the roof to observe the surroundings of our base.  
  
As we both surveyed the land all we managed to spy were three people; two men and a woman; running as fast as their legs could carry them.  
  
  
 _'What could they be running from?'_  
  
"They're running from them!" Adrian replied.  
  
She had read my mind and answered my question before I could even ask.  
  
  
Behind them were government SUVs, helicopters, dirt bikes, and vicious looking dogs.  
  
"Adrian, help them and make sure those three get in safe." I told her as I stepped onto the ledge. I turned locking eyes with her and she instantly read my mind.  
  
  
 _'Please don't get hurt'_  
  
  
She nodded knowing how I felt about losing people I love.  
  
As I turned back I took a deep breath and jumped off the building. I began to give off a light blue glow as I plunged to the ground.  
  
The two men grabbed the woman between them and sprinted at the speed of light into our safe zone. Just as the shields closed I hit the ground with a massive wave of energy bursting out from my being.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The SUVs and dirt bikes closest to me were sent flying while the navigation systems in the helicopters were taken out and the dogs stop instantly within their tracks.  
  
I felt the power surge through my body as I targeted the remaining helicopters and shot them down while crackling bolts of electricity sounded. I did the same to the rest of the SUVs and dirt bikes, only slightly missing the dogs.  
  
They all ran, dragging their masters in the opposite direction as trees began to fall all around them.


	2. The New Girl

One last tree fell with the sound of cracking wood. Whimpers from the dogs trailed off into the distance as they ran for safety.  
  
Their masters being drug behind gaining multiple cuts and bruises. Some were being knocked unconscious by the rocks and fallen trees in their paths. Others losing their grip and ending up running for their lives.  
  
Marco stood there, breathing intensely as he watched the cowards run in panic and fear. The glow around him began to fade slowly as he turned around, heading back into the safe zone... or what used to be safe.  
  
  
  
"Their gone for now, but we need to move our camp." Marco said to himself as he walked into the abandoned warehouse.  
  
  
The two men were getting their wounds treated, yet no one thought to help the woman that had been brought there.  
  
  
Mainly... because of her power.  
  
  
  
  
"Everyone, we need to pack up and get a move on! They are going to be coming for us soon!" Marco yelled.  
  
  
The woman stood in the middle of the lobby watching as people ran back and forth carrying large duffel bags and neatly packing them into the beds of two heavy duty trucks and the back of an SUV.  
  
  
"I shouldn't be here." The woman said silently to herself as she turned around, but found her body colliding with a wall of muscle.  
  
She fell to the ground and exposed herself.  
  
  
Marco only stepped back a foot or two and realized that he had knocked the woman to the ground. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." Marco said as he held out his hand to help the woman to her feet.  
  
Once the woman was standing on her own, she realized that the man she had bumped into was holding her hand ever so tightly.  
  
The two of them locked eyes; the others stopped dead in their tracks and watched as the tension grew.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With slight hesitation, Marco released the woman's hand. She broke contact with his glowing, crystal eyes and looked down at her hand, which was regaining its color after being held so tightly.  
  
"Who are you?" Marco asked still staring intensely at her. The woman looked up to find herself the center of attention.  
  
  
  
There was complete and utter silence, as everyone awaited her response.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The woman took in a deep breath and let out a sigh. "My name is (Name).  
  
  
As soon as her name fell from her lips, a man who didn't care for anything turned his head to see who this so called "(Name)" was.  
  
"I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble." (Name) said looking down to the ground.  
  
"Well... you kind of caused some trouble." Marco said while gesturing to the two wounded men. "But it's nothing we can't fix." He said with a slight chuckle.  
  
A small smile made its way across (Name's) face, as did Marco's.


	3. The Darkest of Shadows

Walking in tandem (Name) and Marco made their way to the medic station. He gestured to a bench for her to sit upon.  
  
  
 **~~~ Your POV ~~~**  
  
  
Marco was very nice as he helped treat my wounds.  
  
I would often zone out until I felt the sting of an alcohol soaked rag dabbing at the areas of exposed flesh.  
  
  
Each time I would flinch and gasp slightly. Marco would just glance up at me with those intoxicating crystal blue eyes. My thoughts ran wild every time I looked into them.  
  
  
  
  
 _Oh my god.  
  
You are so hot.  
  
Your hair is so perfect.  
  
Just kiss me. Please.  
  
  
  
Marco glanced up again, but this time he caressed my cheek with his free hand.  
  
He got as close as possible with our noses almost touching._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"(Name), (Name) can you hear me?"  
  
  
I snapped back to reality to find Marco staring intensely at me. I blinked rapidly and finally nodded letting him know that I was okay.  
  
"I'm sorry, I sometimes zone out." I said, but stopped before I could say anything embarrassing. Marco smiled as he continued to wrap bandages around my wounds.  
  
Seeing him smile made me feel like I was finally important and not in a way where I would be used.  
  
  
  
"Marco!" a female voice yelled from behind me. I turned to see who had called his name and found a young woman walking/running over to us.  
  
  
 **~~~ 3rd person POV ~~~**  
  
  
Marco raised his head to see Adrian walk up.  
  
"We got a problem."  
  
Just as Adrian said that, Marco finished bandaging up (Name) and stood.  
  
  
"What's the problem?" he asked.  
  
  
  
The smile that once graced his face was gone and an evil look took over.  
  
Without saying anything, Adrian motioned with her head towards the far wall.  
  
  
  
  
There standing in the shadows was none other than Ethan Sharp.  
  
Ethan was a man of few words and he didn't care for anything, except the well being of himself.  
  
When (Name) had shown up he really didn't give a damn, until he heard her say her name.  
  
Ever since then Ethan had stood in the shadows watching every move (Name) made.  
  
  
  
"I tapped into his mind and well... something isn't right. I got cut off from his thoughts." Adrian said crossing her arms and turning around to face (Name).  
  
As soon as she had turned around, her eyes widened. "Her! She's the one!"  
  
  
"What?" Marco asked as he turned around to see Adrian pointing at (Name).  
  
"Me?" (Name) gestured towards herself in confusion.  
  
  
  
Adrian searched for her words while shaking her finger at (Name). "His thoughts cut off at her... her name."  
  
"What about her name?"  
  
"That's it! As soon as her name popped into his head, he stopped."  
  
Marco turned around to stare at Ethan again, but... he was gone. Marco scanned the abandoned warehouse for him and wouldn't you know it, Ethan was nowhere to be found.  
  
  
  
 _"That sneaky bastard."_  Marco thought as he walked off to go check the vehicles.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I heard that!" Adrian yelled after him.


End file.
